Yaoi Fangirls Magnhild
by insaneginger307
Summary: Magnhild is a crazed fangirl who is stalking Naruto and Sasuke, trying to see them as a couple..aka yaoi... During this she has a run in, totally unexpected, with her older sister Sen who has helps her with her devious plan to get them together. ONESHOT


Magnhild sat staring around to corner of the hard, red stone wall watching her favorite 'friends'. Swiftly she dashed and hid behind the next wall making sure they could not see her. Yes in case any of you are wondering she is a fangirl, but she is no regular fangirl, she is the worst kind; she was what you would consider a yaoi fangirl. Her mind craved yaoi and her thoughts were twisted in a way that normal people would think of as insanity. Currently she was watching Naruto and Sasuke waiting for one of them to make a move on the other. People kept telling her that they were not gay and that they were just friends but her mind would not believe that, to her they must be gay and more than friends. She could not comprehend such an absurd notion.

Currently the unlucky souls that she had set her yaoi seeking eyes on entered Ramen Ichiraku. Smiling, her perverted smile, she slipped on her apron and climbed through the window in the back, her boss wouldn't mind if she started her shift early. Skipping like she had before she had started liking yaoi, so innocently, she made her way up to the cash register hoping to catch a glance of her prey and maybe speeding up to process of them getting together. "How can I help you Naruto and Sasuke?" Magnhild sang stressing the gay sound in Sasuke's name.

"I will eat 5 bowls of Ramen, you better believe it!" Naruto shouted his eyes glimmering from the idea of winning this little 'challenge'.

This small action made Sasuke slap his forehead and mumble, "Everyone believes it dobe." Of course Naruto being the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja he is, he didn't hear a thing.

Magnhild let out a light, sweet giggle, trying not to be figured out.

"What about you?" she asked turning to Sasuke.

"Just a salad," he ordered.

"Damn rabbit," Magnhild muttered, but offered both of them a small smile and a nod as she went back into the kitchen to fetch their food.

When she came back out food in hand she saw Naruto leaning half way across the table glaring at Sasuke as the other sat with a neutral expression on his face. They had probably gotten into another fight like the married couple she pictured them to be.

"Here you two are," she stated putting 5 bowls of ramen in front of the blond and a _salad_ in front of his uke. Both of them glared at her unwanted company until Naruto saw the ramen and squealed with joy, before Sasuke and Magnhild knew what was going on, Naruto downed one of the bowls and was going for the second. Magnhild's jaw dropped almost all the way down to the table why Sasuke shrugged off the expected but unexpected action of the blond and gently picked up his fork and started eating a carrot, typical bunny.

Magnhild, even though she didn't want to, inched away from the table afraid that she might be eaten too. Slowly she walked backwards to the bar and slid behind it, not for a second taking her eyes off the two.

"Magnhild, what are you doing here?" came a voice from behind her making her tense up.

"Sen what are you doing here?" she asked as her older sisters presence became more known.

"It is my shift dipshit," Sen stated matter-of-factly as she came into view, her blue eyes holding great suspicion as to why her younger sister was actually earlier than her. "So why are you here so early?" Sen questioned leaning against the counter so she could look into Magnhild's brown eyes.

Magnhild let her head drop slight my so that her snow white hair could cover her face somewhat. "I wanted to put in some volunteer hours," she stated in a questing tone.

Sen's head lowered as she let out a low chuckle. "You? Working? When you don't have to? Where are the flying pigs?"

"I am serious," Magnhild whined.

"Stop lying to me," Sen stated sternly grabbing her little sister's chin and making we look her straight in the eyes.

Unconsciously Magnhild's eyes wondered over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh those two..." Sen started but soon stopped as she started to observe the two. "Wow those two sure do have a lot of sexual tension."

It took a second for Magnhild to comprehend what her sister had just said so innocently. "I know I have been waiting for one of them to make a move on the other for about 6 months now, but they have not been making any progress, yet. I was hoping that I could help speed up the process. The only problem is that I can never talk to just one of them at a time they are always together in some way. That is a sign of being gay right?"

At the question Sen just shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the small table where the two sat, which was indeed a bad sign for the two.

"Is everything going okay with you two?" she asked so sweetly that anyone with half a brain would be scared shitless.

"Could I get another Ramen?" Naruto cheered.

"Sure thing sweetie," Sen sickly smiled getting an idea. The word sweetie had triggered something in Sasuke's mind because he started to give Sen is signature Uchiha glare. Sen just brushed it off and went back to the kitchen to go retrieve the wanted Ramen and alert her younger sister of her cleaver plot.

Sen made carefully made her way to Sasuke and Naruto, not wanting to tamper with the plan. Once there she set the Ramen on the edge of the table in front of Naruto. Just as she let go of the side it slid in to his lap, dumping all over his precious orange pants making him let out a screech.

Sen started to admittedly apologize profusely, not even noticing Magnhild coming up behind her until Magnhild had slapped Sen upside the head. "And you call me the dipshit," Magnhild tried and failed to state with a straight face, as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Where is the bathroom?" Naruto asked still looking down at his stained, wet pants.

"I will show you were the bathroom is and get you another pair of pants for my mistake," Sen stated holding out her hand for him.

As soon as the two were out of sight Magnhild slid in the seat that the blond once sat in. Sasuke thinking he had attracted yet another ordinary fangirl sat as far back in the chair as he could.

"Sasuke are there any closets you would like to come out of?" Magnhild asked her face straight and serious making Sasuke shutter and making his mind not able to comprehend the hidden message.

"No?" he stated but really questioned.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything about you and your seme?"

"My what!" he screamed now getting on the page that yes he did attract a fangirl, but no she was not here to rape him.

"You're seme," she stated putting her finger on her chin and starting to think about something. "You know you are such a cute uke when you deny the truth," she blurted out not even looking at the shocked boy.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke screamed at the girl in front of him standing up and leaning half way across the table. It turned out that he might have said this a little too loud for the entire shop and some passing people stopped and stared at them.

Magnhild got a sick idea when she had everyone's undivided attention. "Then why are you breaking up with me for that skimpy whore?" She asked burring her head in her hands starting to cry.

"He is not a skimpy whore!" Sasuke hissed just above a whisper.

"Really then what is he to you?" she asked raising her head, her lips in a straight line but curling up at the ends.

"I love him god dammit!" Sasuke stated his voice gradually getting louder. "Is that what you want to hear, that I love Naruto!" he boomed right as the said boy had stopped right behind him, wearing black skinny jeans that held his ass nicely.

"Sasuke?" he asked stopping the boy in the middle of his rant. Sasuke turned around to see a worried blond.

"Naruto I...I," Sasuke was cut off from what he was saying by the blonds lips crashing into his own, making Sasuke's legs feel like jelly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied staring up dreamily into the blue eyes of the blond.

"I think we should go somewhere, where these two yaoi fangirls can't watch us," Naruto suggested suggestively. Sasuke nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand lacing Naruto's fingers with his own and pulling him out of the shop eagerly.

"Magnhild, didn't they forget to pay?" Sen asked glancing at her sister.

"Does it matter? I got to see yaoi, film it all and not to forget I set cameras in every place they might think of going," Magnhild cheered jumping up and down. After a good minute of jumping she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to a laptop that was set up in the back, where the images would go to. After looking through the channels she finally found the one. "You can never escape us," she darkly chuckled watching the screen with her older sister.


End file.
